365 Days of Carter Ride
by Just obsessed
Summary: "I'm not like her, opposite doesn't even describe how different we are. She says skirt I say sneakers. She says heels I say hamburger, she says make up I say mess up. She likes her boyfriend I hate her boyfriend. Just because my cousin Cherry is a soc it doesn't make me one." They look relaxed now and add a smile to their faces "How long are you staying?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know some of you are sad about To the future well here's that new story I promised to you guys. I might make it sort of long, I don't know yet. But luckily I do have an idea where I'm taking this story. I don't own the outsiders but I do own Carter Ride. Well time for chapter 1. In the reviews please say what story you like better this or To the Future and say why so I can make this a little better. This is mostly view of Carter, I will add views of others. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Are you kidding me?**

"Look Carter I know you don't really want to stay." Kimmy my older sister says quietly. Kimmy did seem sorry with her brownish hair pulled away from her face. She wasn't the best liar, she blinked a lot and coughed and this time she didn't. I was on my way to my cousin Cherry's house for a week, I wanted to go somewhere and my mom made plans with my aunt for me to stay. Its not that I didn't like my Aunt and Cousin I loved them but Cherry was always out with her annoying boyfriend Bob and their friends. I was always invited to go, but I can't stand Bob. Marcia and her boyfriend I never minded, they let me join them even if Cherry's out with Bob and I never felt weird with them.

"Can't you stay with us for a few days please?" I begged, Kimmy is lucky she didn't have to go. It felt weird without her there, but she was always going somewhere important.

"Sorry Kiddo, you know I have that audition in New York to go to. They said it would be a few weeks until we find out." She always had a dream being on Broadway she did at least fifteen auditions a years and started when she was only seven years old. She's nineteen now, most of the time she'd get a lead character and who would help her with her lines yep I would. I did learn a lot from many years of helping her out and going to auditions with her. I did a few musicals every now and again in my school and I would get a alright part with few lines because the teachers loved my sister so much. I wasn't the best with memorizing my lines, so if it means they get to see my sister they'd give me a role in the show so she would have to come. The teachers liked me, but not as much as my sister I never minded that so it was alright. We finally pull up to a beautiful house with tons of flowers every where. Aunt Alice loved flowers a lot so she was a garden maniac. Kimmy helped me with my few bags in the back seat, then does something weird. She opens her trunk and pulls out about ten more bags filled with my stuff I don't remember packing and puts them next to me. I look at her with confusion and she looks at me with an apologetic face, I was about to say something but Aunt Alice opened the door before I could say anything.

"Carter! Kimmy!You both grew so tall since last year, soon you'll both be bigger then trees. Come in both of you let me help you with your bags Carter." My Aunt goes inside with most of my bags and my sister screams from her car window

"Its nice seeing you Aunt Alice, I got to go to New York for my audition now." Shes about to pull out of the drive and stops

"Oh and Carter you'll be staying here for a year alright love you behave!" and pulls away. WHAT A YEAR! i THOUGHT A WEEK BUT A YEAR, you've got to be kidding me. Looks like I have no choice now. I go inside with the rest of my stuff and see Cherry my cousin.

"CHERRY! How are you I haven't seen you since last year." I squeal.

"Alright, how are you? Heard you got a part in your school musical." She says. Aunt Alice and Uncle George come and welcome me again and show me their guest room it was light yellow like the sand and the sun was shining everywhere in there. The way I liked it.

"Hope it's alright, we're redoing the other one." Aunt says concerning

"I love it thanks." And she walks out the door to leave me in the quiet room which I fix by playing Elvis. I knew Cherry wasn't a fan of him, so I played it quietly how you not like him? I thought to myself unpacking my clothes. I get into the music and dance around like crazy I spin around and see Marcia and Randy standing in the doorway. They come in and hug me, like every time I come down here which wasn't a lot. Randy went looking for Cherry while Marcia helped me unpack which ended pretty quick, and we decided to go eat and hit the movies. Unfortunately we had to get Bob before we went to eat. But before then all we did was laugh with our very crazy stories

"You didn't set the lab on fire Randy you set the food on fire." Marcia laughed.

"How do you set s'mores on fire?" I asked. He was telling me the time he was in cooking class and for the last day of school they got to make s'mores and accidently set something on fire.

"I don't know I put it on a plate for a few moments and I turn around and see it on fire." He jokes.

"Yeah after Chris set it on fire." Cherry says, Chris was Randy's older brother. He rarely talks about him he was a shadow of his brother in almost everyone's eyes. But Chris treated him really nice, not like a brother more of a best friend. Well we pulled up to Bobs house and he waited on his porch for us to show up. He slides in the front seat, having Randy sit next to me which was MUCH better then Bob sitting next to me.

"Hey Slider." That was his nickname for me which he came up with when he was drunk saw me slide on my butt and called me slider ever since. Ugh he needed a shower and better hair, Afro's don't look good with him. I never really knew why Cherry went out with him. Afraid of not having a boyfriend? Does she even like him anymore well she kissed his cheek that's a yes. We finally made it to a restaurant I think it was called Jackson's Burger, it was really good. Everyone got a Taco and a water, while I helped myself to a nice juicy burger with a side of fries and a Pepsi Marcia helped herself to some of my unfinished fries, boy was I stuffed. Bob wasn't getting on my nerves like usual that's odd. But if it keeps me from balling my fist and threatening to punch him in the face and Cherry being mad it was fine. Well we made it to the movies finally, I went to go get us some popcorn and drinks.

I saw three boys sneaking under the fence. One of them looked my way, I gave them a thumbs up and he nodded with a smile. Cherry told me about Soc and Greaser thing, but I never really cared who was what and how whose suppose to act like this and that. At my house I was probably considered as a greaser but Cherry never made fun of it, she didn't mind since we were family. I go to the bathroom knowing I'd regret it when I stepped in the huge line, after that I go to the snack shack (as it was called.) I saw one of the boys that went under the fence. I was going to say hi but a fight distracted me from my thoughts. I look over a nine year old kid tried to cut in front of two huge guys, but i'm guessing his older brother came to stop them in time. I bought four popcorn's and three Pepsi's and a coke, I put a pinch of dirt in Bobs cup. I get back to our car and hand Bob his cup and popcorn first, then Marcia, Randy, then Cherry, Bob gulps his down and starts coughing hahaha sucker i think to myself. Then he drinks a little beer, I swear he gets drunk to easily. Then he and Randy tried making out with Marcia and Cherry, but they swiftly got out of the car with me following. So I decide that this is perfect opportunity to slap Bob without getting yelled at by Cherry. And I slap him really hard, I saw the outline of my hand and it didn't fade away. And we hastily walk away, Cherry insisted that we stay and see the movie since we were already here. Marcia and I didn't oppose. We sit in a little section for the people who walked here, about ten minutes into the movie some guy kept hitting on Cherry. Good news he wasn't drunk.

**Hey guys that's chapter one for this story, Thanks for reading hope you like this as much as you liked To the future. I don't own Outsiders I want to, but really we all do don't we. Thanks for reading please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys whats up. 3 chapters in 1 day gasp? Yep Hope I'm not spoiling you guys, haha I'm just kidding. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I got this idea while I was playing the sims 2, don't judge me. I don't own that or the outsiders now read chapter 3. Thank you and review I want to know how I can make this better and what you guys think of this. **

**Chapter 2: I'm not like her**

Well while the boy was trying to annoy Cherry, he just kept making me laugh which isn't hard to do. My friend once said Pudding with sprinkles and she said I laughed for ten minutes non stop. But I could see Cherry's face was getting red with anger, soon I'll have to call her Cherry face.

"I think he just got out of jail or something." Marcia whispered to me, she didn't do to good of a job with that.

"Marcia you got to stop believeing everything you hear. You still believe that I jumped off my roof and landed on the roof across the street." I said back to her, she shook her head not wanting to believe it.

"Be nice and leave us alone." Cherry stated, she was getting mad run for the hills and hide underground when Cherry's mad she has a hard time cooling off and holds grudges. She's still mad at my little four year old neighbor because she accidently took some of Cherry's cake while she was eating it last year during the fourth of July.

"I'm never nice." The guy smoothly says

"I'm gonna call the cops if you don't leave us alone." she warns, yep she's almost at her boiling point.

"Oh my my what am I gonna do now Pony?" He sarcastically says. Pony as a name? I liked it, something you don't hear every day. It probably fits him.

"You gotta see my record sometime." He adds. The tan boy behind him walks off real annoyed.

"Can I offer you a coke or mt dew or somethin." He asks

"GO LOST HOOD." She finally screams. He's done it, he made her blow up. Well he gets up walks away, and Cherry gets up and walks in a different dirction.

"Marcia you know how to get Cherry to calm down, go talk to her please?" I ask sweetly and Marcia follows Cherry to the bathroom to talk. I turn around and see two boys probably that guys friends. I'm guessing the green eyed boy is Pony.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, my cousin gets angry real fast." I say.

"Its alright, Dally likes annoying people." The green eyed kid says.

"I'm Carter Ride." I say.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis." He says quietly. It looked like he was expecting something.

"You okay? you have an annoyed face on ya." I say.

"Normally people say you're kidding right or something like that." He says in a huff.

"I like it." He has a small shocked face.

"You do? Isn't strange or weird?" He asks

"No I heard TONS of weirder names then that." He grows a smile, Marcia and Cherry come back. Cherry is still mad but not like before.

"You gonna start in on us to?" She snaps.

"Geez Cherry thats real nice to say to someone." I sarcastically say. Well Ponyboy had his eyes completely widened by her accusation.

"N no." He stutters

"Whats you're name?" She asks gentleir now.

"Ponyboy Curtis." He says shyly. The tan boy comes back with a soda, and smiles at us.

"I'm Sherri, but people call me Cherry cause of my hair."

"I know you're a cheerleader, we go to the same school." he says

"You have a brother right. Sodapop? He works at the D.X ?" Cherry asks

"Yeah."

"I should've known you were his brother you're a doll." She says, oh god she's flirting with him. I roll my eyes.

"How come we don't see you're brother at school anymore?" Marcia asks. He looks at his feet.

"He's a drop out." He says quietly. Well Dally comes back with an armful of cokes and hands one out to everyone.

"Here I thought that might cool you off." He says. He did not just say that. Well Cherry looked at her coke and throws it at his face. He angrily wipes it off.

"WHEN YOU LEARN TO TALK AND ACT DECENT I MIGHT COOL OFF." she yells, not again.

"Firey huh? I like that." And tries to kiss her. The tan boy kept telling him to stop, but I got up took his chair and dragged it with him still on it. Cherry was already in a bad enough mood but it doesn't need to be worse because I'll have to hear her ranting for the next few days. Then I did something I never thought I would do, usually when someone messes with Cherry and I'm right there I'd slap the guy so hard he would need pavement to fix his face.

"Person, look I don't know who you are and normally I would've punched you in the face by now but leave her alone. She had a rough week she sprained her wrist, got a concussion and almost broke up with her boyfriend." Kimmy couldn't lie, but if there was a school for lying I'd be the head of it.

"Alright, fine whatever. I know when I'm not wanted" He storms off, dramatic much. I walk back and see another guy who doesn't stop laughing with a mickey mouse shirt.

"Carter this is Two-bit and Johnny." Pony introduces us.

"You new around here?" Two-bit asks

"Yeah, I'm staying with my cousin for a year." I say

"When did you get here?" Johnny asks

"Earlier today, I thought I was staying for a week but my sister yelled it out the window while she drove away." I say laughing a little.

"We're going to the bathroom alright Carter." Marcia says. They walk off.

"You a soc or greaser?" Two-bit asks.

"My cousin is a soc, but I'm not." I say, They all give me the weirdest looks ever.

"How's that possible?" Johnny quietly asks.

"Well you could say opposite doesn't even describe me and Cherry.I'm not like her, she says skirt I say sports. She says heels I say hamburger, she says make up I say mess up. She likes her boyfriend I hate her boyfriend. Just because my cousin Cherry is a soc it doesn't make me one." They look relaxed now and add a smile to their faces.

"Newbie already knows the deal huh?" Two-bit cracks more jokes until Marcia and Cherry come back.

"Ponyboy wanna come with me to get some popcorn?" She asks

"Alright." he says getting up.

"Get Johnny some to." Two-bit says handing Pony some Two-bit flirted with Marcia Johnny and I talked.

"You staying here for the school year?"

"Yeah I guess so. Whats it like?" I ask

"Probably different from the one you went to." He says with a smile, it makes me giggle.

"Johnny are you stealing my job?" Two-bit jokingly says

"Maybe." He answers

"Wanna hear two short jokes and a long joke?" I ask

"Sure."

Joke joke Jooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooke." I say.

"That was pretty good. Do you think they eloped to Mexico by now?" Two-bit says. And right on que they walk back. We kept watching the rest of the movie until a song got stuck in my head. I hummed it. I couldn't handle it much longer so I started to quietly sing.

"Is that from Les Mis?" Pony asks in a surpsing tone.

"Yeah, its one of my favorite musicals." He got all excited

"Did you read the book?"

"No only saw the musical and movie."

"I loved Eponine. Marius should've stayed with her instead of Cosette."

"THANK YOU." he says with hand motions. We talked about that until it ended. We didn't have a ride because that was Randy's car. So Two-bit offered to drive us, we just had to walk to his house. That was fine by me but different with Marcia and Cherry, but eventually agreed to walk. We headed off Two-bit and Marcia ahead of Cherry, Johnny, Pony, and I, then Randy's car drove by.

"Marcia what do we do?" Cherry asked.

"Act Natural?" She sugguested, oh Marcia. Bob and Randy came out.

"CHERRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Just because we got a little drunk-" he starts, fun yay I thought and eye rolled.

"A LITTLE YOU THINK PASSING OUT IN THE STREET IS A LITTLE BOB. I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU WHILE YOU'RE DRINKING and I mean it." She yells back.

"It's no reason walking in the street with these bums." Randy comments

"Who you calling bums?" Two-bit asks

"Its better then you being in the same room as us." I add pointing at the drunk Randy.

"Look pal theres more of us in the back seat." Two-bit breaks his bottle hands it to Pony and very stylishly flips his blade out.

"Pitty the back seat." He snarls.

"You wanna fight pal!" Bob shouts.

"Hey Bob why don't you do us all a favor shut your mouth before I do it for you, get back in your ugly useless car , drive home to mommy and cry how you didn't get your way." I say nastily. Everyone stared at me, I can be mean when needed.

"We'll go with you just stop I hate fights I hate 'em." Cherry begs. She talks to Pony for a few minutes, he looked a little upset after.

"Well see you guys in school. Hopefully we have a few classes together." I say, I couldn't leave Ponyboy looking sad and feeling bad.

"Carter hurry up." Bob yell

"Bob shut up no one likes you. Cherry is probably goin out with you because she felt sorry for you. Randy probably hates your guts, but was nice enough to be your friend and Marcia's here cause she wants to hang out with Cherry and Randy."

"Hey Ponyboy, I don't know what Cherry said to you but i'm not gonna say hi to you in school."

He looks astonished. "That's all right, I-"

"You didn't let me finish. Its pretty important to hear the whole thing instead of a part and walking all gloom and doom. Now what I was saying before I was interupted, I'm gonna run at you screaming your name giving you a big ol hug then run away making you all confused. When you least expect it. Muhahahaha. The three of you better watch out in school." I wishpered in his ear

"I doubt Soda is anything like a dropout. He probably didn't like school is all." He looked at me like I'm crazy with a smile. And we drove away, I waved at them through the window.

"Cherry why are you talking to that trash?" he asks abnoxusly like.

"Bob stop your complaining and just bring us home geez thats all you do is complain how Cherry doesn't do this or that, god you're annoying. " I say it shuts him up for the rest of the car ride. We get out and we don't say anything, we both run upstaires and fall asleep for our little "adventure".

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this, any sugusstions to make it better please put it in review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so many chapters uploaded today. isn't great. I don't own the outsiders**

**Chapter 3 Yeah yeah yeah.**

I awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and french toast. Uncle George was the chef of the house, I practically ran down stairs to eat I was still hungry from last night. I hope that Bob have a terrible hangover.

"Morning Uncle George." I say with a yawn, I don't even remember what time I fell asleep last night, but it probably was late.

"Morning Carter is Cherry up yet?" he asks

"No I don't think so why?" I asked

"She's gonna be late, she promised Bob she would hang out with him today. An all day date thing. They have one every month. I wish she could take you with her so you're not stuck in the house all day." He says filling my plate over board.

"Can you got wake her up for me please?" he asks. I walk up the stairs and slowly open Cherrys door, shes all over her bed snoring like thunder.

"Cherry get up its your all day date thing with Bob." I say opening up her curtains and she groans.

"What time is it?"

"9:30 10:00? Possibly." She rolls panicked out of bed falling on the floor.

"Nice job smarty."

"I know." She says

"Do you want me to call Marcia so you guys can spend the day together?" She asks while finding an outfit.

"No I'll go to the movies and probably grab somthing to eat."

"Are you sure Carter."

"Yes Cherry I am sure, go have fun on your date thing." I say shoving her out the door.

"Carter, Uncle George and I are going to an all day meeting so it looks like you'll have the house to yourself. If you decide to go anywhere please leave a note, and heres a key to the house. If you need anything here's the number where the meeting is alright." She says rushing around the rooms looking for her shoes.

"Alright."

"Be careful if you go anywhere, if you need someone Cherry said you can go to Marcia and call her okay. Bye." And the entire house is silent, for an hour I just go around the house looking in Cherry's diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight I met a cute boy named ponyboy, Bob was being drunk again ugh. So he is CUTE. Like so cute I would break up with Bob to be with him in a heart beat. Dallas Winston tried hitting on me, he fell off his chair and I threw a coke in his face. I am so cool. _

I think I'm going to tease Cherry about this later on. Cherry and Pony sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage next comes Bob in a baby carriage. Hahaha I can just picture her now blushing at the thought of him. Speaking of him, he said he'd be at the movie house. Might as well check since I was headed there any way. I grabbed my jeans and t-shirt and my sneakers and headed out the door. It wasn't a long walk just up the street make a few turns then WAZAM at the movie house.

"Lets see whats playing that seems good."

"We could go see that one." A familiar voice says, I turn around and it was Ponyboy.

"Hi Ponyboy hows it going?"I say

"Alright, which movie do you want to see?"

"None of them are looking good today." He says, and he is right mostly beach movies or romance movies, not really my style.

"Wanna go to the D.X?"

"Alright." Along our way, we saw Johnny and Dally and joined us for our long journey to the D.X. Two-bit was already there trying to grab the gasoline hose thing from someone, but made it hilarious.

"Hey Steve, Soda I want you to meet someone." Two-bit yells placing me behind Ponyboy.

"Two-bit we already know ponyboy." One of them says

"Not Pony meet the one and only CARTER RIDE." Two-bit announces like a host.

"I'm Sodapop, you can call me Soda and thats Steve, you can call him Steve." Soda says.

"I'm Carter You can call me Carter or ruler of the world. Which ever one makes you happy."

"I already like you kid." Soda says, Steves just laughs.

"So little Hobo's what made you decide to hang out with these bums?" Steve asks

"Long story from last night." So I spin them a tale of what happened last night, they seemed pleased with the story. Well Steve went in the back to go look at an engine while all the girls flocked around Soda and laughed at every. single. thing. he. said. After a few minutes of being suffocated by them he mouthed, help. Two-bit and Pony shook their head no, but I had an idea.

"SODAPOP what are you doing?" I ask like I'm a jelous girlfriend

"Why does it matter to you." A snobbish soc says.

"Because lets oh yeah thats right we're going out." I say back

"So he's cheating-"

"No he's not you and all the other little skanks in this town flock towards him, besides I know MOST of you have boyfriends and wouldn't they LOVE to hear their girl is falling for someone else. " Well all the girls I knew had boyfriends begged me not to tell and with in seconds they all leave in their cars.

"Thank you, they come here everyday and for hours all they do is laugh. I mean whats so funny just standing here in the sun?" He finishes. After an hour of learning about Steve and Soda we all decide to go and grab something to eat. Two-bit wanted to go to Dairy Queen and Pony wanted to go to The Dingo.

"Dingo is better."

"No Dq is."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Guys?"

"No"

"Yes

"Guys."

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-Uh"

"Guys!"

"You're stupid"

"You're stupider."

"You're both stupid I'm thinking of a number 1-1000 who ever gets it is the place we eat. Ok."

"I guess 691" Two-bit says

"I guess 428." Pony says

"It was 24, well Pony was closer so to the Dingo we go." I announce, Two-bit sighs loudly like a little kid would. The walk there was really quick since Two-bit kept talking, Dally kept trying to get him to talk about something other then Mickey Mouse, Johnny was quiet and Pony joined him in their silent conversations.

"So Carter, wanna let me know if Cherry wants to go out with me?" Dally asks

"Sorry Dal shes with that worthless piece of garbage Bob." I say

"Shame." He snickers. I walk backwards facing Pony and Johnny.

"You guys have the most interesting, intellectual conversation ever. They're so amazing i have no clue what you're talking about." I joke, they laugh and start talking with austrailian accents. We reach the dingo

"Oh no the Dingo ate a baby."

"Crikey lets see how long we can survive in that building." We get in its not crowded and seated real fast. We all ordered our food. Being bored very quickly we blew straw wrappers at each other until our food came. It was the most beautiful thing ever. We feasted for a long time but it wasn't a silent feast. Two-bit tried hitting on the waitress who happened to be blonde but he had food still in his mouth and on his face. We just walked around town doing nothing in particular. The sun starts to set, I knew I had to be home soon.

"Hey guys it's getting late I should start heading back." I say

"Want us to drive you?" Two-bit asks.

"Are you sure? If its not to much trouble sure."

"its no problem at all." We drop everyone at Pony's house.

"Are you sure you can't stay a few more minutes?" Soda asks

"I gotta get back tomorrow we'll hang out alright."

"Alright, bye Carter." And Two-bit and I are off.

We make it to Cherry's house, and Two-bit drives off when I walk inside.

"HELLO? ANYONE HOME?" No answer, I still have the house to- then the couple get back and come in. They join me on the couch, but Bob had to go home so it was just me and Cherry.

"Oh Carter tomorrow Bob is coming and watching you for a while." She says like its casual.

"But I'm fourteen I can-" But Cherry interupts me.

"You both need to start getting some what along. I know you both can't stand each other and thats why you're spending the day together."

"What if he says he did and left after you left?" She stays silent. We finish watching whatever this boring show is and I head up to my guest room. Bob and I are "spending time together" I need to get ready for our "special day."

**Thanks for reading this chapter and keep on reviewing. Chapter for will be posted tomorrow I have winter break so more chapters shall be posted YAY. Oh and Happy end of the world. Question of the day did you believe that or no?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo people whats up. I don't know why I put that ha ha. So I hope you guys are enjoying break and in case I don't post tomorrow which probably won't happen I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday and break. I'll post the 26th for chapter 5 or 6 so you guys can be with your family and stuff yourselves with food. Well I don't own the outsiders, or harry potter quote. A Hp quote? yes but you have to read to find it, haha i am evil. Well enjoy chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: "Special Day"**

**Once again in Carters P.O.V**

Well I had everything planned ready, I stood by the front door waiting for him. Cherry is going to be SO mad when she believes my little plot. Well Bob walked in.

"Look kid, I know you don't like me and I don't like you so why don't we think of this like a baby sitting gig where I don't get paid alright?" He sternly spits. Then Cherry comes downstairs to say goodbye and Marcia pulls up to pick Cherry up. I open the window and scream

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TAKE ME WITH YOU." Cherry shakes her head and Marcia just laughs and the shiny car that held my only escape drives away. I start up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be in my room pretending I don't exists." He gives me a nasty look, I give him a nastier one.

"Oh I'll be leaving soon cause I know you'll probably leave eventually." I yell

"OH NO you are staying here, if I have to stay here you're staying. So go in your room and I better not hear a peep from you, if I do so help me.

"What ever mama's boy." I say under my breath. Well I heard Randy's and I think Chris's voice a few minutes later, if Bob was having friends I was leaving that balances everything out. I slowly open my door to see how many people where here, but Bob saw me and started yelling at me while I flipped the bird on both hands saying

"Who's number one little Bobby is, because that's how many brains he wished he had." And with that I run to my room put my hat on, put a chair up to the handle with a string tied to the leg. I open my window and start climbing down the rose wall thing. I could still hear Bob pounding on the door. I pull the string on my way down and boy he is mad. I start running down the street hiding in bushes and behind trees because when I got off my street I heard Bob's car turn on and yelling at everybody to hurry up and get in. I kept on running my little heart out, I'm onto the east side now hurriedly looking for the D.X hopefully someone would be there. But I get there and Bob's car is parked right out front, I'm behind a very thick long bush and a tree one move they'll see me great. I look a little down the street and see a small woods, all I need is a truck to hide behind while I run. It takes a long while until a big bakery truck passes by and my plan works. I'm on Sutton road I'm pretty sure this is the right way to Pony's house, I thought I saw Bob's car and I run again thinking he'll see me I keep running until I felt a giant hard wall. Okay not a wall more of a person but it still hurt.

"I'm sor- Oh hey Carter." It was Johnny.

"Johnny-boy I'm sorry I thought I saw Bobs car. "

"It's Johnnycakes not Johnnyboy." he shyly says

"Isn't he your cousins boyfriend or somethin?" quickly changing the subject.

"We have a mini rivalry at the moment, he was "baby sitting me" and I snuck out my window since he would have caught me." I say

"Whys he mad?"

"I might have insulted him a little and showed him he's number one with the middle finger." I explain.

"Well lets go some where inside. Wanna go to Pony's house." He says

"Sure." We carefully sneak to his house, I was a little nervous to tell you the truth but made it safely there.

"Why do you both look like you were being chased to death?" Two-bit cracks.

"Cousin boyfriend mad." I manage to wheeze out.

"Hahahahaha nice." Says some guy I never met, but he looked the oldest and was probably the most responsible.

"I'm Darry Curtis my after thought of a brother said you would come over today." Ah Soda and Pony's oldest brother, that's who Pony kept talking about the other night. I smile

"Nice to meet you I'm Carter." We shake hands, he had a firm but loose grip.

"Carter if you need _anything_ you just come here alright. The door is never locked just let yourself in. " he slowly says

"alright thank you."

"Two-bit no corrupting her mind with mickey mouse and beer alright."

"Yeah what ever. Carter let me tell you everything there is about Mickey mouse." Darry smacks his forehead hypnotizes Two-bit with a beer.

"SODA HAVE YOU SEEN PONY?" He yells through the chaos.

"YEAH, HE SAID HE FORGOT SOMETHING AT THE LOT AND HAD TO GO GET IT. HE LEFT TWO SECONDS BEFORE CARTER SHOWED UP!" he yells back.

"That kid is always forgetting something, one day I think I'm gonna have him carry around a giant sign with stuff he's suppose to do." he says under his breath. Johnny comes back in the room with Pepsi and slices of cake handing me one of each. Steve walks in holding a deck of cards

"Poker anyone?" And we all rush into a circle receiving chips and cards.

"Anyone wanna play black-jack?" I ask

"Alright." Haha what they don't know this is my best game. Well everyone looked a little itchy, I saw Soda kept scratching his ankle, I know he has an ace hidden in there for the next poker game. Two-bit literally hid his few cards up his sleeves, Steve had his sticking under his shirt, I know Johnny had his in the bottom of his jeans and Pony came in with his book and slid it in while we dealt him in. I think we needed a little lesson and teach these guys how to hide their cards so much better. Everyone was under 19 except me I had 21 on the dot winning half of their chips. Then we decided to play actual poker and I "accidently." kicked Soda's leg by "mistake" and grabbed his ace slyly. Steve moved seats making all his cards and I quickly picked them up and switching my terrible cards and replacing them with his cards. Two-bit was caught trying to hide his cards but we let him think we didn't notice. I couldn't figure a way to get Johnny and Pony's hidden cards, so I let them be.

While Soda "scratched his ankle" he tried hiding panic on his face, I evilly smiled and he shook his head. Steve "rubbed his stomach" and I held some of his cards with a "surprised face" and he laughed. Johnny and Pony managed to win the first few rounds and after the fifth round we got bored.

"Who wants to play fifty two pick up?" I ask

"No one does." So I made all the cards fly towards Steve. Soda and Steve did some arm wrestling which some how managed to spin into an all out wrestling match. They knocked the table over, books, empty plates, cups pretty much everything they ran into until they ran into Darry who pulled them apart giving each a special noogie. We were going out to eat but we remembered Bob was probably looking for me we decided to stay. So for a few hours we lounged around tossing the foot ball back and forth until 5:34ish. Dang it Cherry had to be home soon.

"Guys Cherry didn't know I snuck out and I need to get Bob in trouble so I gotta get going." I quickly say.

"We can drive you." Darry offers.

"No Bob will see your car can you drive me half way, I need to sneak in." I say

"Of course, just tell me the way." Well on the way there I fill him in on everything that happened then I walked out and started my journey which wasn't to much of a problem. Bob and his friends were looking out the window, I snuck around the left side of the house, I just make it behind the house when I see Marcia's car. DANG IT what else will happen. No I have to finish this or she's gonna kill me. I see the basement door, please please OH PLEASE be open, YES SOMETHING GONE RIGHT. Well I go down stairs and pull on the door that leads upstairs YES ITS LOCKED.

"Hello, Carter?"Its Cherry. I start banging on the door yelling.

"C"MON BOB LET ME OUT! BO-" Cherry opens the door.

"Carter what are you doing down here?" she asks.

"I left my hat down here, I went to go get it and Bob locked me down here."

"BOB GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW." He comes jogging over acting Mr. smooth

"Why would you lock Carter down here?" She asks tapping her foot, ohhh her comes her snappy side.

"I didn't lock her down there I-" I interrupt

"So I go down here lock the door and act like you locked me down here. Why would I do that?" Well he's speechless this is working perfectly.

"I bet Chris and Randy di-"

"Why were they here Bob? Hm when I said just you and Carter I meant you and Carter only. No what just go home." She says. And with her words slowly processing into Bob's small empty head he leaves. She goes up the stairs leaving me alone, so I decide to call my sister and tell her what happened.

"No you didn't Carter."

"Yes I did. It was fun."

"That's great Carter, hey I gotta get going Sam is over bye." Oh Sam I remember how sad Kimmy was when she moved they were best friends and she moved to New York. Out of all of Kimmy's many many friends I think I liked Sam the best, she never thought of me as the annoying tag-along little sister. Or the pain that won't leave them alone, nope most of the time she invited me to go with them to parties and dinners as long as I let Kimmy dress me up of course. I only had one rule for that

No skirts at all.

I don't know why I always hated them they didn't look comfortable I guess. I shake my random thought and remember the last time I wore a skirt which had to be first grade, second grade the latest. I was always the jean lover not so much into skirts and make up. I did put some on and wear a dress once in a while if it was a special occasion or a fancy dinner or holiday/party. Those were the only times I allowed myself to dress like Barbie but not as revealing like most of her outfits. But I'm getting off topic here, lets say skirts and I not the closest quaintness Dresses completely fine, skirts was a huge no, like if I could make a parade of skirt hating I would, I would need a good enough reason for that. I remember the first night I was here like it was a few days ago (which it was)

_"Please Carter just wear it this one time that's all I'm asking you'll look really cute in it, I promise." I shook my head being the stubborn person I could be._

_"I let you do my makeup and hair there is NO WAY I Carter Allison Ride (aka C.A.R girl) is wearing a skirt." _

_"Why not you would wear them in first grade." She pouted_

_"Yeah when I wasn't allowed to wear what I wanted. Now I am allowed to choose my outfits and I choose my perfectly fine jeans." She rolled her eyes this conversation went on for a few minutes but she gave up. I never really told you guys this because I thought it wasn't important until I started talking about skirts. _

_"How about heels?" _

_"I'M OUTTA HERE!" I storm away I would rather wear skirts then heels, those two combine are torture to me. I never really figured why we needed to get dressed up to see a movie, a date I could see but there wasn't a date going on. No sirree. _Besides Bob they are my mortal enemies.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to do it in someone else P.O.V please put it in reviews or say if i can make it better. Thanks for reading please review and tell people to read this haha. In the future I may add one more chapter to To the future of what happens a few years later, until I can't think of another story to write. Well happy holidays. If you want Carter to end up with someone please leave it in the reviews who's ever has the most "votes" they will end up together so think of cute little nicknames for them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how was your holidays? Anyone excited for Les Mis coming out the other day(cricket cricket) no just me gasp. Hahaha I am half way done with my homework gasp the h word. WHYYY anyway thanks for reading and I promise soon I will make either a sequal or make a couple extra chapters of what happens next in To the Future but I will do that when I have no inspiration for this story and then I shall have inspiration which I get when I'm watching t.v/being a spaz. Oh and a catchphrase I may be using I got from my sisters friend but changed it a little. So thank him for that Ihighly doubt that you know him. Anyway lets go to Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Nope not happening.**

I shake my head after the short reasonings of my hatred for skirts and not dresses, I couldn't tell you why I hate skirts and not dresses the only difference skirts are not attached to the bottom of the shirt thing. Weird but hey you probably thik weirder then me so no judging allowed.

"Cater I am SO sorry Bob locked you down there, he is really insecure and thinks about himself. But you probably think of him like that, I noticed and you just have to know him better. Believe it or not he has a sweet spot. I guess he's just use to everyone liking him. He has a leader attitude is all. You dig?" Bob sweet? Leadership skills? Yeah right only when he's drunk or wanting something from Cherry.

"What ever you say Cherry. You're forgetting something." I say trying not to sound to harsh.

"Whats that Carter?"

"He's- never mind. I'm gonna go get a bowl of icecream want some?" I couldn't say that she doesn't belong to trash like him. She loves being around him most of the time and I can't just tell her that he's only like that around her, Randy, and Marcia. To everyone around him they were just people in the backround or enemies. As long as he was a main character and people stay out of his way and does what he says everyone's lives will be a lot better. Cherry just liked him to much to hear that, no matter how different I seem from my dear cousin I couldn't break her heart unless it was to help her. What was I suppose to say _he sucks everyone hates his guts. He treats you terrible and only thinks of you as something to make him seem and be more manlyish, you need to break up with him before he breaks your heart. Ponyboy and his buddies would be a better boyfriend for you?_ I couldn't say that ever to her face until I knew Bob was going to hurt her badly. Which feels like its really soon. I get shaken into reality and away from my thoughts.

"Carter? Hello?"

"oh sorry is that a yes to the icecream?" I ask

" Maybe later I just need to relax for a while." She sits down, turns the t.v on and watches another bad show on. I scoop some chocolate chip mint and cookiedough into my bowl you can't just have one flavor. I would add more but thats all they have, good taste in icecream in my book. I go and check on Cherry, she's asleep no matter how old she is or acts she always looks like she's seven or eight when shes asleep. I guess people just look younger asleep, I always wanted to know why that is or what happened in a past life? Don't get me wrong I'm not into contact with paranormal or anything, especially since my other aunt and cousins see ghosts every once in a while. I don't really believe them since they're always watching rated R movies since they were like four years old. That is not an exageration there, she had my sister watch the scariest movies when she was eight. Lets say mom was not happy when she kept giving her nightly visits and told her newly nightmares. But when I watch paranormal shows it makes it even harder to believe since they're sloppy when they're using their "special" technology.

My friend and her friends told me they saw a figure in their rooms at night once, they're pretty religous ( you know always going to church and praying and being involved with church) which I don't mind one bit. The funny thing is my other friend and I rarely go to church and we never had a paranormal experience. So every once in a while I question ghosts and such, but if it seems a little believible like seeing a realitive that passed on or a sign they were there I might consider the thought to be true. But the thought of what happened in your past life, the meaning of dreams and zodiac signs interest me a little. I grab the blanket on the couch and put it over Cherry, I could obnoxously wake her up now but when she got home she seemed stressed so I'll let her be. I go into my room and look out my window and think about the greaser and soc thing. Why was there a grudge between the two? One showed feeling and felt free while the other was taught to hide emotion and felt like they didn't know what to do?

Or maybe it was something stupid started out as a jock calling a nerd a greaser and someone standing up for him and the name drifting and changing through the ages making specific people one and the other? Everyone around here seemed to hate it. So why not just agree on differences leave each other alone and forget the greaser/soc thing. It doesn't bring anyone justice just leaves scars and emotional break downs. This confuses me and I can garentte over 3 percent of both groups would have no actual good reason to hate each other and it leaves them confused aswell. The only reason I can think of why its still here because both groups won't back down unless the other does which will create more problems. I eventually fall asleep having one crazy dream.

_I was on my way somewhere, not sure but I was calm and relaxed. From my thoughts in my dream head it felt like this was one of the only times I ever felt that way and enjoyed it. I had a football at hand and was almost at my destination, which I dropped a few times and I saw I had tanned hands. All of a sudden a wave of fear and weakness came over me, thats when I saw a blue mustang. I tried keeping my cool but it wouldn't stop following me, eventually it stopped in front of me and I was surrounded by a few guys. They called me greasers and cursed at me, I just stood there waiting for them to leave feeling so good about themselves. But they didn't, they gotten worse touching my hair and poking me. I asked them to stop quietly, and they were mad. I felt punches and kicks against my body, the pain and tears kept coming and coming refusing to stop, I saw blood and knew it was mine. Then one of the final punches was to my face and I felt a few cold rings scrachting my face. They left me for dead I eventually passed out, it must've been a while until I saw six panicked and worried faces. All the pain and terror came back and the tears came out again. Soda tried calming me down and I told them my story of practicing a few kicks with the ball and what happened. Pony conforted me and kept me from passing out, Darry and Soda carried me back to their house worried and a need of revenge. I finally remembered one of the faces and the car in my dream flashbacks._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Blue mustang, stupid hair cuts, it all piecing itself together. and I feel anger boiling up inside me.

It was Bob and Randy.

And I was Johnny.

Thats how Johnny got his scar and why he's even more of a nervous wreck, all because of Bob. I had to tell Cherry this, and tell her that he's a monster but no once again I'll let my action's do the talking. I knew what Dally would do if I told him who jumped Johnny, he would get arrested when Johnny would need him the most. So I take this matter in my own hands. Not because of my hatred for Bob, no that doesn't matter anymore that's dust in the wind. No now I have an actual reason to hurt Bob, crush him like he did to Johnny. Make him feel kicked when he was already down. I don't care anymore if Cherry will hate me or if I get in trouble, if I get caught so will Bob and his friends. One goes down so does the other. Soc and grease doesn't exsist anymore, its Bob and I. One on One, he'll be in a lose lose situation. Get destroyed by a girl thats half his size with no muscle he'll be hated. If he hurts a girl with no muscles and half his size he'll still be hated and get in trouble. I find some face paint and carefully do it making sure I don't miss a spot. I make sure the color makes my eyes look different. I tuck all my hair into a black hat, and find a pair of tennis shoes that add like five inches to me. I put black gloves on and make sure my plain shirt covers my neck so he won't know anything of me. Bob I hope you enjoy seeing others go down because you'll be one of those people.

I look at my clock 11:45. Perfect he should be asleep by now and so should everyone else. Unless you live at Bucks then you're partying or trying to get sleep. I sneak out my window and climb down that rose wall thing, I should find out whats it called. I know where he lives and I hide in the shadows studying every detail that goes on infront and behind me. I grab my eggs, toilet paper, spray paint, and a glove. No not my glove but Bob's glove, he's my fall guy. It seems risky but its usually the person who acts suprised and upset the most then acts stranger. So I throw my eggs and t.p and spray paint his house.

**You're warned. Hurt someone again and this will seem like heaven. You go down I go down.**

**I keep my promises.**

I use my shaky left hand and write it in big sloppy letters which is completely different from my tiny neat hand writing. I leave his glove somewhat covered in the paint. I find a ladder and open his window, and I go inside. It makes garbage smell like cookies and roses, and it makes mine fields seem safe. I take his glove making little paint marks here and there and carefully open his desk and slide the glove in there leaving the part with wet paint out. I leave the cans of paint all over, partially under his bed in his garbage, right on the floor, and some how manage to get it under his pillow. I guess he's to drunk to wake up. But the important part I get some paint on his hands and smudge some of my face paint on him. Then I go in his bathroom quietly wash all the paint off making it look like he was trying to hide it but missed many spots. I grab the face paint container and leave it in there. I guess its believable for now they are a bunch of idiots. The cops will only believe what they see. I look around seeing what a good job I did, when I notice a little paper. I take a closer look in the moonlight and see a police notice.

**Name: Robert Sheldon. Aka Bob Sheldon.**

**Age: 17 years old.**

**Date of arrest: August 29th, 1966.**

**Time of arrest to set free: 11:03 p.m - 1:45 a.m**

**Reason of arrest: Driving under influence, causing disturbance in the peace, caught fighting someone under influence, underaged drinking, use of drugs, third time being arrested, harrasment...**

The list kept going on and on and on. I knew what to do with this. I carefully look for the room, and see two sleeping figures. I leave the note right in front of the clock, oh Bob if only you knew how to control yourself, and somewhat respected people then you won't be in this little mess. I knew this seems low to you guys and think I'm going a little to far but wouldn't you if he hurt the ones you loved and wanted to make sure he stopped ruining lives before he goes over bored? We all think differently, but for now I'll have to see how far this gets me. I sneak out of the house looking it over in the shadows again and I run off before anyone realizes I am gone. I put the ladder back making it look like it was impossible for anyone but the Sheldon Family to be here. I make it back home safely without being caught, after my little adventure I hope this will make him feel some what guilty of his doings to Johnny. It better or things will only get worse.

**Thanks guys for reading this story, hope you are enjoying it. If you think that Carter should end up with someone don't be afraid to say so. Please review and keep being awesome like the awesome people you are. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys liked last chapter, think Bob is getting what he dissevered? I ran out of things to ask haha. Enjoy chapter 6. I don't own the outsiders. **

**Chapter 6: Why would I do it?**

Well I got up and went to the Curtis's knowing someone had to be there, it would be a huge shocker if someone wasn't there. And I was right everyone was there, all eating their cake and Two-bit filling his giant five year old mind with Mickey mouse. I skipped out of the house leaving a note, but skipping out of my house meant skipping out on breakfast, if that meant getting cake I'd come here for every meal. Heck I don't even think I would leave, I can see why the guys come here so much. I walk in and get a couple hey and hi's and a give me my cake back. I smile and help myself to cake which smells like it was just baked, mmmm when cake is its best.

"Did you guys just make it?" I ask over the chaos. Soda comes behind me and lifts me off the ground and setting me next to him.

"By us you probably mean me." He gloats.

"By me you mean Darry." Darry says behind him giving him a mini heart attack.

"Geez superman you almost gave me a heart attack." Soda says like he means it giving Darry a tongue sticking out of his mouth. I hear a voice singing from the bathroom and a shower running. Ponyboy.

"_Number forty seven said to number three. You're cutest jail bird I ever did see."_ He continues.

"Rock on Curtis!" I cheer from the living room. He stopped his singing for a moment we all sat there quietly waiting for more.

"Carter when I'm in the shower one thing is free." he shouts

"whats that?"

"My soul" and he goes back singing his little heart out. After a few songs, on cours, and cheers Ponyboy walks out of the bathroom in his clothes for the day taking bows and blowing kisses. Soda shoves a plate of cake in his hands while he runs to the bathroom ready to hog it.

"Nice singing voice Pony."

"Thank you little miss." He says while doing an Elvis impression. Two-bit shows him the proper "technique" and ends up falling flat on his butt.

"Carter ready for school next week?" Oh NO I completely forgot about school! I just look at him shaking my head no.

"You do remember what school is right." Darry asks

"All I remember is all the tests and quizzes (I add with a shudder) the torture of studying and projects." I get down on my knees throwing my arms in the air.

"WHY MUST THEE SEND US TO A PLACE OF BOREDOM AND TORTURE. THEY FEED US THE UNKNOWN AND FILL OUR MINDS TRICKING US INTO STUDYING THINGS WE WILL RARELY USE EVER." I bow my head and get an applause.

"You should do drama Carter, you would get a good part." Steve says.

"Depends on the production." I say.

"Pony I think you should audition with Carter." Darry states with a smile thinking this could be good for his younger brother.

"Darry I do-" And is interrupted by Johnny.

"I'll go if you go Pony. What's the worse that can happen not get a part? Besides we could always do stage crew a lot of other guys do that." Pony considers this for a few minutes and thinks he may be defeated.

"Fine I'll go, if I don't like it I'm quitting." Darry smiles while Dally Steve and Two-bit snicker trying to hide their bursts of laughter. But Darry playfully slapped them upside their heads making them stop.

"Do you know what the play is?" Pony asks like it was torture, his theater experience would be none and if he and Johnny had to prance around in tights he wanted to know now so he can quit after auditions.

"Les Miserables." Carter whispers with a smile. The two boys sighed good no tights.

"Its not a play its a musical." Pony grunted great. Singing at home fine, in front of the school not good. Yep he would look real tuff.

"When are auditions?" Darry asks

"The second Tuesday after school." Johnny mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week went by like a blur, it felt weird being the new kid. Some people gave her stares of not knowing who she is, but she always saw someone from the gang in the hallways.

First period: English which she had with Two-bit. He distracted her from her work every now and again but she already knew this stuff.

Second Period: Biology with Steve, since they didn't know anyone in that class they were always partners, no one bugged them about it since they all looked like they didn't know each other to well.

Third Period: Culinary no one since she was accepted to try the program out for a year. But if it means she gets to eat food and be alone for a period or two I didn't mind after all I did have lunch tenth period and only had period eleven to go afterward. Luckily I, Johnny, Pony, Steve, Two-bit, and Dally (when he showed up) all had the same lunch period so I wasn't alone.

Fourth/5 period: Gym and I was alone, I talked to a few girls and made somewhat friends with them. But they knew we would only be school friends and wouldn't get any closer then that.

6/7: Biology which was a double period with Ponyboy. The other day Pony was paired up with me and we were dissecting a worm and forgot the scaffel thing, so he whipped out his blade. I laughed since it was unlike him and he said he never carried one, he's ears turned a little red but he had a smile on his face.

8/9 Algebra with Johnny, I already learned most of this stuff and actual understood this strange language. Last year I failed math due to my friend who loves to talk and my fault for keeping her focused, which gave the idea of me staying seated next to him. Every time I asked for help the student teacher showed me one way, I would keep doing that and my teacher would come along say I was doing it wrong. My friend would show me another way and my teacher took matters in her own hands and showed me the "proper way." I looked over and saw Johnny was trying to understand it, his work was right just mixing the numbers up a little. And so I help him and the double period ends.

Tenth period: Lunch finally with most of the gang, surprise meatballs didn't look to appetizing and everyone refused to eat it. I usually sneak some food from period three so the guys won't completely keel over until we make it to the D.X and they seem completely grateful for my wonderful creations.

Eleventh period: French with Dally who's not always her and like one of those days is today. We just sit and watch the lesson and take notes which isn't overly exciting. But today's the auditions and my nerves get me excited. Well the bell rings and its time to sing. These auditions aren't like the others I've done. We all sit in the auditorium while we sing solo's first then with partners. Then later see if we get call backs and if so we read lines for any part. Mrs. Shammy and Mrs. Punnings get everyone ready and start warm ups which have to be my favorite parts. They let us out in the hallway to practice and after ten minutes we go back in. Pony and Johnny look terrified. We just sit there and watch one by one go up, not many have amazing voices and the ones who do make me feel like they have to strong of a voice for this musical.

"Carter Ride." I'm called up and I make my way onto the stage slowly and nervously.

"Please begin when you're ready." Mrs. Punnings says gently. I cough a little and begin, my nerves relax when I look at Pony and Johnny with Two-bit,Dally,Steve,and Soda taking a seat in the back behind them. I begin

"_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to _

_And now the night is near_

_Now I can make believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head_

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us _

_I love him_

_BUT WHEN THE NIGHT IS OVERRR_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_THE TREE'S ARE BARE_

_AND EVERYWHERE THE STREETS ARE FULL OF STRANGERS _

_I LOVE HIMM_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I'VE ONLY BEEN PRETENDING_

_Without me_

_HIS WORLD WOULD GO ON TURNING_

_A WORLD THATS FULL OF HAPPINESS _

_THAT i HAVE NEVER KNOWWWWWWN_

_(I pause making shaky breaths)_

_I love him _

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own. _ I make my down off the stage making everyone have a surprised face, I may be crazy with the guys but in school no matter where I'm always known as the sweet quiet girl. The guys cheer for me, and the auditions keep on going until finally its time for duet auditions. We didn't get to choose our partners, but I was picked with aren't many great singers here and everyone seems like they don't know what they're doing. Ponyboy went pale when we were called up. The teachers seemed worried, but I told him he's just nervous. Johnny was paired up with someone else I didn't really know and part of the gang was still in the back getting him ready.

"Pony after few seconds of being on stage you won't be as nervous alright. I'm right here, just look at me." I whisper to him.

"What if I mess up and make you mess up?" he says back.

"Then keep singing like it was suppose to be like that, they won't notice. Don't worry about it, just breathe and it'll be over before you realize it." We climb on the stage and get ready.

Pony was singing first as Marius and I was Eponine.

**PonyBoy**

_Good God, what are you doing?_

_'Ponine, have you no fear?_

_Have you seen my beloved?_

_Why have you come back here?_

**Me **

_Took the letter like you said_

_I met her father at the door_

_He said he would give it_

_I don't think I can stand anymore_

**Ponyboy**

_Eponine, what's wrong?_

_There's something wet upon your hair_

_Eponine, you're hurt_

_You need some help_

_Oh, God, it's everywhere!_

**Me**

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._

**Ponyboy**

_But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,_

_If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

**Me**

_Just hold me now, and let it be._

_Shelter me, comfort me_

**Ponyboy**

_You would live a hundred years_

_If I could show you how_

_I won't desert you now..._

**Me**

_The rain can't hurt me now_

_This rain will wash away what's past_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_The rain that brings you here_

_Is Heaven-blessed!_

_The skies begin to clear_

_And I'm at rest_

_A breath away from where you are_

_I've come home from so far_

_So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_That's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

**Pony(counterpoint)**

_Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,_

_You won't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt you now_

_I'm here_

**Me**

_That's all I need to know_

_You'll keep me safe (_**PB **_I will stay with you)_

_You will keep me close (__**PB **__Till you are sleeping)_

_And rain..._

**Ponyboy**

_And rain... _

**Me**

_Will make the flowers..._

**Ponyboy**

_grow... _

We hopped off the stage hoping we did a good enough job, Johnny was right after us and he sang wonderfully. The gang didn't know he could sing since he was so quiet and never sang in front of us. It was hard to describe it was like moving inspirational and just wow. He had a huge roar of applause. Later they told us who had a call back and it was Johnny, Pony, and I. We stayed after for the call backs and when everyone left we read lines of all different characters and thanked us for our time and we left with the gang who was still waiting. I guess they coudn't have the call-backs tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
We all talked about what happened and our amazing voices and such. Darry seemed pleased to hear that we stayed and auditioned. I look at the clock 7:06 p.m I finished my homework, now I had to get home.

"Bye guys, I gotta get home new curfew."

"7:30 geez Carter that's still early." Dally said to me.

"For now they just wanna see how responsible I can be if I make it on time tonight they'll move it to 10:00." I say

"Alright that's tuff enough I guess." And we drive in silence, he drops me off and we wave goodbye. During dessert Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were all excited to hear my auditions and I told them about the call backs and all excitement made us tired so to bed we got ready to hear our parts tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading, I don't own les mis or outsiders thanks for reading enjoy your breaks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally saw Les Mis, I really liked it but its so sad you cry for half of the movie. Well thanks for reading this series please keep being your beautiful selves :) I wish I owned the Outsiders so I pretend I do for a few seconds. No judging allowed in my stories.**

**Chapter 7: I got it**

6:54 a.m ughhhhhh its to early, I stumble myself to my temporary closet finding something to wear and throw it on. I run around the house looking for a brush and toothpaste and find them laying in my bathroom on the sink which I have checked several times. Yep today is going to be an interesting day. I sit at the top of the carpeted stair case and slide down, weeeeeeeeeee! Cherry laughs while I slide into the kitchen but I am too nervous to eat.

"Ready to find your part today?" Aunt Alice asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I yawn. I would have been a lot calmer if I was my old school since my teachers loved my sister so much I would get a good role, but here they wouldn't know my sister. Cherry maybe, but I'm not sure how much they love her to give me a good role. Being in the shadow of your sister for some things has its perks. But I wasn't always in her shadow just with drama, school clubs, sometimes grades, and other stuff. When it came to sports, books, knowledge of movies and books, food, tactics, fighting, and weaponry I was the one she looked up to for that so it evens out quite nicely to me.

My uncle fills my plate up with chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, fruit then dumps huge amounts of whip cream cause he knows its my favorite. After breakfast which is mostly whip cream Cherry and I head off to school picking up her most three favorite people. Bob comes in-furiously saying that someone trashed his house and his parents found out he was arrested and is on parole. So he's grounded for a few weeks since he and I quote

"Is our little angel and rarely does anything wrong. He's just our little boy who is learning in a cruel world." Marcia and Randy talk to me about the roles we get today. We finally make it to school and from the parking lot I see the part of the gang who go to school. I see Ponyboy, I quietly weave myself from car to big groups of people until I see him a few feet away from behind a big tree. I run up to him

"PONYBOY CURTIS!" Give him a big 'ol hug then run away leaving him dumbstruck. He sees me by the school doors and catches up to me.

"Ready to see our roles?"

"Yeah. Where's Johnny?"

"Coming a little late today, Two-bit promised to drive but forgot he was going to be at the D.X with Soda and Steve because Darry kept badgering Two-bit that he always brigs me late." He explains and right on que they show up and walk to us.

"Ready to see your role Johnnycakes?" Pony asks

"Yeah lets get it over with." We walk by the auditorium and go to the hallway next to it and see the list of long names. They both looked like they're going to be sick so I decided to look for them first.

"Let's see Johnnycakes, Johnnycakes. Johnny I don't see a Johnnycakes on here. But I do see a Johnny Cade and he has the role of Marius. Nice job buddy. He smiles with a small blush and a twinkle of happiness in his eyes.

"Who's he?" asking quietly like he's embarrassed.

"He is one of the guys who try to convince people to fight during the revolution and is Eponine's friend who falls in love with the girl Cosette who Eponine grew up with when they were little."

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy, Ponyboy..." His smile fades into sadness when I'm not finding it quick enough

"OH here it is you got-" Two-bit interrupts

"It says you have some guy name jean val jean."

"Its pronounced like John with an angry french man." I mumble. Two-bit tries the name out several times running up to people saying it loudly in their ears.

"Who's that?" Two-bit says

"Main character who was caught stealing bread turns into a slave for a long time then set free turns into a changed man from hatred into helpful and helps Cosette when her mother died telling her he will take care of her until she died."

"Carter Carter Carter." I can't find my name, I feel sadness on me so Johnny looks for my name.

"Carter its right here you looked pasted it like ten times. You got Eponin." He says. YES I HAVE EPONINE, I GET TO SING MY FAVORITE SONGS OUT OF THIS WHOLE THREE HOUR SHOW! Steve looks at me like this is all new to him which it is and I sigh

"She grew up with Cosette then after years she becomes friends with Marius who she falls in love with and was only thought of a friend by him. But she helps him find Cosette and stuff." The bell rings and we go to our homerooms waiting for this day to be over. The day goes by pretty fast and before I know it its time for lunch, which Two-bit starts a small food fight around him by telling people who said this and that about them, so he couldn't get in trouble and we sneak off to the D.X for our lunch telling Soda our roles we got and the food fight caused by a ghost unknown. He smiles at this and we all joke around and I got to meet his boss who seems like a pretty good guy to me. But after a while we head back to school for our last period until an announcement comes on.

"Will the following students please come to the main office Johnathon Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, and Carter Ride please come down to the main office." I get an audience of Ohhhhh's and a smirk by none other then Dally, he just gives me the thumbs up. The same one I gave him when we locked glances on my way to the snack line. I meet up with Johnny and we nervously walk to office and we see Pony sitting in there looking around thinking what he's done wrong. We take a seat and someone walks in, she doesn't seem mad and I speak up.

"Miss what have we done?" I ask sweetly and she smiles.

"Nothing wrong dear we just need to talk to you three about after school." And she walks away, we all relax a little. I look out the window and see Dally, Two-bit, and Steve waving at us waiting to hear what happened. They like hearing the story before anyone else. They start doing Cart wheels and flips making us feel much better, but duck down when they see another faculty member walk in with a clip board and a meanish look on his face. He's about to speak and we slump down ready to hear something we didn't do.

"You three forgot to sign your names next to the roles you received for the musical. We need to make sure you want these parts." The color washes on our faces and happily sign and leave.

"What did they want?"

"We never signed our names on the list thing."

"That's it?"

"Yep" and we go back to our classes ready for questions by students.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry this took a little while, family came over for a few days and I got to some what finish my many homework projects for school yay. Unfortunately break is almost over :( so here's chapter 8 in someone else's p.o.v. **

**Chapter 8: What am I thinking?**

**Ponyboy's P.O.V**

Dear Journal and NOT diary

During auditions I was a little nervous okay okay very terrified But Carter calmed me down on our way to the stage. We got on the stage and took the positions they told us to take, I guess they wanted us to feel like it was the show because they dimmed them a little and put other colors on like blue, red, and purple. Boy did Carter look pretty, the lights made her eyes look brighter and twinkled a lot. She soften her face to make it look hurt but added a smile, and we began. I thought Cherry looked pretty but Carter was far prettier then her and she didn't wear any makeup. Soda and Two-bit joked we would kiss in the rain, but I saw how other guys looked at her, they were much more handsome and were soc's. I'm glad she never noticed that though she would finally realize she could have better friends then us and that we might be holding her back. I shook that thought out of my head and sang, Soda told me I had a good singin voice from the shower but that was just for fun and this was more serious. I know I'm gonna end up messing up. I didn't realize the song was over, how did I even sing with all these thoughts in my head? I was dragged off by my hand held by Carter -giggle-. AGHHHHH! I _need _to calm down. I'm soon gonna be droolin every time I see her, I found out my role which I hoped would have been Marius but I remembered Carter was trying to get Eponine and he only thought of her as a friend. And that is the COMPLETE opposite of what I'm feeling about her. Darry always thought I would be interested in girls one day, but refused to believe that until Carter came and now he was right.

Who could I go to for girl advice, definitely crossed Two-bit, Steve, and Dally for that. Darry? No the last time he liked a girl that I knew he liked was a few years ago junior year I think. Soda has almost every girl falling for him in Tulsa and he _does_ have a girlfriend a good one too, he might give me advice like normally but might tease me about it and tell everyone else. Johnny I can tell everything to without being teased or anything but we never had a girlfriend before, he could still have good advice. I'm not sure, I can't keep this hidden, she practically lives in my house until 10:00 p.m on school nights, but on weekends she sometimes stayed over. I'll have to tell her, soon no scratch that later, then again sooner is better then later, but if I choose later I can think how to tell her. Isn't every second technically later? UGH its like algebra! She's the Y and I'm the X, she's gonna find out. Why did I bring school into this? Oh yeah she's in my classes. Pone focus, we need to focus from -giggle, blush- Carter giggle giggle to the musical which Carters in. At least she doesn't act like the other greaser girls, she's a little scary when she's mad but that's rare. Well homework time yay I can get to do algebra, English biology, and the rest of my classes and the "best" part we get like ten pages of worksheets in each class! Oh school, at least Darry helps me with half of it when I really don't need it and it makes me do even less work. I sorta annoy him and he eventually does it for me.

Bye JOURNAL

**Sodapop's P.O.V**

I saw my darling little brother writing in his "journal" that Darry gave him so he could have a place to write his feelings and such, incase he writes about his nightmare he use to have and we would be able to figure out how to stop it. Yeah because we are _such_ great pyschriotrists or something like that. Pony went off to the lot with Johnnycakes and Carter, they are so going to make out in the rain or something Stevie and I have a bet. Please don't tell him. I sneak off into our room and look through his journal, lets see words, words, words, Carter giggle, words and words. Does this kid ever right anything about his love life? How does he think I actually know what's on his mind if he doesn't write whats on his mind UGH! Whoa whoa whoa he has a thing for Carter. Looks like wise older brother number two is going to magically know what's going on in his strange little mind and talk about girls. He feels a little unconfortable about that, but its my job isn't it? They finally get back that was quite short.

"Pony come here we gotta talk about something." His head fell and thought he was in deep trouble. I lead him off in our room and sit on the bed.

"Somethings on ya mind."

"Maybe." His ears go red, yep he's embarrised.

"You don't have to be embarresed Pone it's normal, you're acting like I'm talking about puberty or something. " He smiles at it.

"So we're not talking about-"

"NO" I quickly interrupt, he has a weirder mind then Two-bit.

"Then what did you wanna talk about my grades? I'm getting an A in almost everything-"

"Pone that's not what I wanna talk about." He looks at me confused

"I wanna talk to you about you know." I say pointing at my hair pretending to flip it and giggle like a girl.

"Oh, is it obvious Soda?" He asks with scared eyes.

"No, its not you just acted like I did when I liked Amy remember?" He has relief.

"Yeah, you would try to hold your energy in when you saw her. I like Sandy better though." he continues

"Yeah but we're here to talk about YOU here. You really like-"

"Don't say it so loud Soda!" He says shushing me.

"Relax it's alright, just give her some flowers on openin night for the play she'll like it."

"When do I have to tell her?"

"When you are ready. Don't rush it though alright."

"Yeah." He sighs and walks to the door.

"Pony's got himself his first crushy wushy." I had to say that, and add a goofy smile

"Shut it." He mumbles throws a near by pillow at me and his ears turn red. He walks out, baby brother finally has his first crush, I wonder if Johnny knew he told him every thing.

**Carters P.O.V**

I was home from the Curtis's and I could hear Cherry and Bob fighting again. I want them to break up and yet I don't. I want Cherry to be happy if it makes my "life" miserable, but just with a different guy. I could hear them reallly clear.

"BOB I TOLD YOU, I HATE IT WHEN YOU DRINK! THAT'S IT"

"WHATS IT CHERRY HUH? I DON'T GET DRUNK ITS NOT LIKE-" I could hear Cherry sniff a little and she looks down. Her voice softens

"Bob we need a break, we're not done we just see each other so much we're fighting. Maybe we shouldn't hang out with each other for a week or two."

"Cherry please."

"Bob this is hard enough to say, its not long just two weeks and we'll see how we're doing but for now please just go." She comes up the stairs and the door closes gently, poor Cherry. She knocks on my door. She's teary eyed and I let her come in.

"Cherry this is the right thing for now." I say. The next thing strikes me hard.

"Do you think Ponyboy Curtis likes me?" She says with a smile hidden in her hair.

"Wha- What? Cherry you just took a break with Bob, you don't even smile at him in school when you see him in the hallway."

" I know there's just something about him, like he understands. You dig?"

"I guess." Well of course I did, he's like Soda he understands people real well. I don't know what to say so she walks off saying thanks and goes to her room. I felt a little anger rush into me. One thing Cherry won't get this time is Ponyboy Curtis, he deserved someone better then me, but she broke his heart once and I won't let that happen again of course, that's not the real reason though.

I know he doesn't like like me but I don't care.

I like Ponyboy Curtis. That's right, I'm going to scream it to the world that

I LIKE PONYBOY CURTIS and nothing will stop me from that. I slowly breath to stop my self from shrieking, but it slips out. I silently jump around realizing for the first time that this is true and I don't mind at all.

I must be out of my mind since he doesn't like like me but that's one thing I don't care about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, if anyone is still reading this. Are there any people still reading this? It feels like a no. Anyway here's chapter 9. Yes this story is still a-go. I haven't written since last year! haha get it its only been a few days since new years eve. NO? I'll just sit in my corner with bad jokes. **

**Chapter 9: Tell him, no? Yes!**

Cherry was out of the house with Aunt Alice and Uncle George. They were gone when I woke up, so I decided to "accidently slip in Cherry's room and accidently knock a few things over that just happen to be hiding her diary and it just opens on its own." My plan works out fine without any bruising or breaking anything, and I open to the recent entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_Bob and I kept fighting, so finally I was sick of his complaining and we're taking a few week break. I told Carter about my er-uh "crush"and I hope she's happy for me. He just digs my way of thinking like, my mind is a female version of his may be from the opposite sides of town and I don't really care about that. I still feel guilty I told him I won't say hi to him in school, and to top it off I told him I sorta like Dallas Winston and left him standing there. I want to take that night away,maybe if I just ignored Dallas he might've left me alone and Bob wouldn't have been trying to find them and "teach them a lesson." But Carter convinced him otherwise. _

_Love_

_Cherry._

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Carter freak out after I left, I wish I could know what she is thinking. Why can't things be like normal. When we were little, the only things that mattered like being outside, or time for snacks and such. Carter, she changed over the few weeks she been here good change not bad at all. She's been acting a little more quiet like she normally is when she visits. I should talk to her eventually. I just don't know how or when..._

I slammed her diary closed and slid to the floor in a daze, no sure what to think. She really does like him, but she's on a break with Bob. Is that really the reason she said that because of his complaining? They'd been together for two years now, she wouldn't end it over that or her few crushes on my friends. One of them I just happen to feel a little stronger for. Okay Carter just breathe lets see she likes or "liked" Bob, possibly Dally and Pony. That girl needs to make her mind up, a car door closes and the diary and mess I made is hurridly cleaned up. I rush downstaires to see whos at the door with the many knocks and doorbell rings. I get closer and closer, its Bob?

"Where's Cherry?" He rudly says.

"Good morning to you to." I remark.

"What ever kid where is she?" He calls her name a few times.

"She went with My aunt and Uncle to some where. Don't bother asking me where because I woke up and they were gone and didn't leave a note." He plops down on the couch and turns the t.v on.

"I'm stayin here until she comes back, don't bother me. Just-sigh- go in your room or something." He says gentle like. Bob GENTLE? Whats going on today?

"Bob I know we don't get along or anything but are you alright?" I ask cautiosly. He rubs the back of his neck with a small guilty look on.

"I-uh sorta."

"Why?"

"I messed up Carter alright. I messed up with Cherry, made terrible mistakes."

"Such as?" I pushed, I can get into things and when you tell me something with unanswered questions I tend to get those questions answered eventually.

"Well there was one kid I jumped a few months ago. Before you came here." He couldn't stop looking at the ground. And continued.

"I didn't know his name or anything, he looked like what fourteen probably older just carryin a football all alone. Something just got ahold of me-anger- I don't know. And of course it was instinct to jump 'em. He tried to convince us to do the right thing and go home before we get in any trouble. He begged us to leave him alone when we got a'hold of him. But of course I had to be the hunter and while we were jumping him. He was terrified and close to crying, by the time we left him he looked like he was dead." I puts his face in his hands shaking his head.

"Why do you feel guilty about it now." I softly ask

"I was drivin to the movie house and I saw the same kid bein chased by some lady with a lawn mower and a crazy old man with a belt. I'm guessin his friends came to save him because they were trying to stop the people. I just made things worse for the guy." I couldn't believe it, Bob Mr enemies deserve death, no mercy was sitting next to me close to crying asking me for help.

"I didn't even know him and I just thought all he was, was worthless trash. But no of course Bob had to come and destroy the kid. I- I don't even know his first name and I probably ruined him even more. " I thought I saw a few tears slip down.

"I deserve every punch I get from his friends." he adds.

"He's much more nervous and told me he talked about wanting to kill himself but couldn't do it."

"He talked about tryin to kill himself?" he states. I nod and he goes to the same position.

"God, I messed up. Is there any way I co-."

"I'm afraid not Bob. I don't think you could some what make up the pain you caused him. He's been through way to much, apologizin would just make things awkward. It won't change anything just make you feel either a little better or worse. I'm sorry but every little piece of pain you inflicted on someone can change that person entirely." He looks up, tears threatened his face but defeated his eyes already.

"Thanks tra- I mean thanks Carter."

"You know my name!"

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Looking at me probably meaning it.

"Alright, let me get dressed. We can't be out to long okay."

"Alright." After throwing on jeans and a rock tee shirt without one comment on how I look like a hood from Bob we were on our way to some weird diner that was right around the corner. It was still morning, clouds soaking in sunlight and leading our way. It was a small diner, like a coffee house but smelled wonderful. A sweet elderly lady came up to us.

"What would you like Bob?" She says in her sweet elderly lady voice.

"Pancakes please Mrs. Jamisons." She looks at me

"You're Carter right? I remember you use to come here with your sister Kelly right? You two were so funny shoving as much whipped cream in your mouths as possible." she recalls, yes they were great times.

"I remember now Mrs. Jamisons, its great seeing you again. I'll have chocolate chip pancakes please."

"Yes dears enjoy your mornings." and leaves us alone in a booth.

"Bob why do you think we rarely got along?" Stirring my ice in my juice.

"I don't know jealousy?" we just snicker. Silence comes over us as our hot food comes. We shove our foods in our mouths and it tasted good. I stole Bobs home fries, he didn't eat as much food as I did and he didn't seem to care. We finish up and off to my house to await Cherry so they can make up.

"Bob, she still might need some time to cool off..." I warn

"I figured. Its worth a shot right?"

"Right." Its a while until Cherry comes home, but Aunt and uncle drive away going to their jobs.

"I'll leave you both alone and I'll be back before 7:30 alright Cherry." She nods and looks at Bob. As I'm leaving I can hear them trying to some what make up. She may be in love with Dally and she may have a crush on Pony. But she's meant to be with Bob and I think that's why she wanted to try and find someone else . A car horn honks at me, and its Marcia.

"CARTER WHERE'S CHERRY?" she yells through the window

"HOME SHE'S TALKING TO BOB LEAVE THEM BE FOR A LITTLE!" I see a head pop out and its no other then Randy giving a quick wave before they drive off. I arrive to the house of the many boys. I can tell they're all there with all the noise they make and as I come inside someone whisper shouts

"CARTER do you have a crush on Pony?" Of course it was a smiling Soda, snickering Steve, a dumbfounded Dally, a crackling Keith, and a gleaming Johnny.

"Depends what you mean by crush." I slyly say.

"You like like him don't cha?" Steve says. Soda nudges him. I just blush a little and get an audience of _ohhhh's and a k-i-s-s-i-n-g_ from Two-bit and Dally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lately I've been getting reviews, and people following this story and i would like to thank you guys for not giving up on this story so lets try this again. Thanks to 2-kaylas-heart for having me update this (its for you)**

**Chapter 10: SO do ya or not?**

**Carter's P.O.V**

"Well what do you mean by crush?" I asked without looking at them in the eye.

"You know like-like."

"Girlfriend/boyfriend."

"BIRDS AND THE BEE'S FOR GOD SAKE." That response came from Dally laughing at it. I look at the ground and try to stop my smile at the thought of girlfriend/boyfriend.

"Hey she's blushing." Steve notices great.

"Second verse same as the first Carter and Pony sittin in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N-" They're interrupted by a voice, a voice they're trying get me with.

"SODA DARRY YOU GUYS HOME?" It was Pony

"YEAH IN HERE!" They were all trying to hold in their laughter before he walked into the room.

"Whats so funny?"

"Lets let Carter explain this one." All eyes are on me, so much pressure. Must. Hold. in. thoughts. C'mon Carter deep breathes. It all slips out

"TWO-BIT WANTS TO DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL TO GO OUT WITH YA." Its silent. I look over at Steve and Dally, they are bugged eyed.

"Sorry Two-bit I don't think it would work out so well." Well you could feel the awkwardness in the room. Steve thought somethin needed to happen so he "accidentally" shoved me into Pony. Luckily he catches me, we look at each-other real fast remembering the others are in here. Pony looks up

"Oh shut it, I gotta do homework." He leaves to go to his room I'm not sure if my eyes are deceiving me or not but I swear I thought him blush ever so slightly.

**Ponyboys P.O.V**

If only they weren't in the room. SO CLOSE! A good moment to - never mind I shouldn't rant to you guys.

_Dear JOURNAL,_

_Oh so close we could of-giggle- kiss. Must control yourself, alright. The perfect moment will come, I can't wait for it gotta make it happen. I have to ask her out I DO need advice, I need to ask-gulp-Darry AND Soda. Okay I'll just wait for things to calm down outside my room. After everyone leaves I'll ask 'em alright I just gotta beg them not to tell and help me out. I gotta do my "homework." _

I pace back and forth waiting for everyone to leave and for Darry to get home. I check the clock. He should be home any minute all I need to hear is a

"- see ya'll tomorrow hey dar."

"Hey Two-bit going home?"

"Yeah I have a bet with my little sister to win. See ya's." My voice shakes as I call them in. Oh boy it feels like I'm gonna be sick.

"D-DAR S-S-soda c-can you come in here?" And I hear their footsteps and muffled voices.

"Hey Pone whats the matter?" I don't realize I'm still pacing until Soda points it out.

"I'm not sure how to ask but I need both of your help. But you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone or anything."

"I promise whats this about." They ask.

"H-how h-h-how d-d-do you ask." It really feels like I'm gonna be sick now.

"I know lil Pone wants to ask out our dear friend Carter." Soda says.

"We don't have to do the talk right?" Darry asks.

"But when do I do ask? I don't think I can wait any longer and I need to do it a special way." An idea sprigs into my mind better then Soda's earlier suggestions.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

We're at rehearsals.

"This isn't as much fun as I thought it would be." Pony whispers to me.

"Well show times tomorrow just bare through." And we go on and on song through song. I'm ready to fall asleep when

"WHERE'S MARI- oh there you are your song is on." My music teacher tells me.

"Alright." And I follow her out. I see Carter standing up with the rest of the show people.

"Since we're having trouble with the dancing, we'll just sing it standing up with tons of microphones. Okay, so now we have more time for lines well er songs. So can Johnny and Carter please come forward and start your song." The instructor tells us. Well the music starts playing and we're about to sing when Two-bit and Dal enter distracting us with toilet paper being thrown everywhere. By the time we clean up its time to leave. we all walk to the Curtis's together dancin around like usual.

"Hows rehearsal ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess." We all say. Pony speaks up.

"Hey Carter can you come with me outside real quick?" He asks quietly. She looks stunned but gladly agrees. I grab another slice of cake and I over hear them

"After the play tomorrow night meet me on the balcony in the auditorium okay? I gotta ask you something."

"Sure." I quickly walk inside and as everyone starts headin out I finish my cake and decide to go on a ride with Dal, still playing their voices in my head.

**Soda's P.O.V**

I decide to pull Dar and Pone into our room.

"You finally ask her?"

"Not yet I will though." he replies

"Where, when I want the details Ponyboy." Darry says like its the best teenage girl conversation ever.

"Just look up on the balcony after the play tomorrow night." And a smile slides on his face.

**So i hope this holds you guys so i can work on the chapter for this story. PLease review have any ideas you may sugguest some I will give ya credit. So question for you guys (answer by pm or review) are you glad I've updated this? I've gotten this story followed a good number of times so you are enjoying it right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Yes I know I owe you guys an update and for being a dumb butt for leaving you guys with a small cliff hanger. I'll be skipping a lot of the songs to the parts where she sings so please don't be confused. I don't own Les mis (victor hugo) and outsiders (s. e hinton.) I wrote this at 2 a.m so please forgive me. SO anyway here's chapter 11.**

**Carter's P.O.V**

Well it's show time and everyone's rushing around. To tell you the truth I am very nervous about this. I look around for Pony or Johnny but no where in sight. I've bee ready for a while and helping stage crew here and there. But before I know it, I hear the applause of the audience waiting for the show to begin. I take in a deep breath for the first song. I hear the boy's voices singing about their slavery, and all of a sudden I hear Pony's voice.

"_My name is Jean Valjean..._

_And I'm Javert_." The songs swings by so fast I don't realize that the song_ Lovely ladies _is on. There's a small opening of the curtain where I can peek through. I see the gang towards the middle, Soda trying to sit still. Two-bit looking at all the fake prostitues enjoying the song a little too much. Darry seems to be enjoying himself, Steve trying to pay attention and Dally snoozing away the parts that don't have any of his friends in it. I sit and listen to the other actors and actresses sing either upset or full of anger. I don't have to be on for much longer just another four songs. I hear the cheer's from the singers during _Master of the house,_ the crowd really seems to like these actors for the parts. I walk around finding something to do but after ten minutes I find myself being shoved towards the stage and Jake the stage manager that _look down is almost on._ Finally I get to be on stage, I don't get to go out yet usually the kid who's playing Gavroche "introduces us" and the kid who plays him is Adam. He's very short kid in my art class who pretty much was the only one who could get him down pat. I hear my que

"_even his daughter doubts her share, _

_that's Eponine she know's her where abouts_

_only a kid, but hard to scare..." _ I join in the songs, and all my nerves are gone. The part where Marius and Cosette lay eyes on each other with Javert coming is on. The scene ends and Johnny or uh "Marius" having me find where she lives. We clear out and leave Javert on the stage singing about stars. This isn't my favorite song from the musical, it kinda drags on if you really want my opinion. But finally Johnny and I get to be on the stage now and I get to pretend to be heart broken.

_"You have brought me to world that is new_

_that is free."_

_"Every word he say's is a dagger in me. In my life_

_There's been no one like him any where any where where he is_

_if he asked I'd be his..." _

_"In my life there is someone who touches my life_

_waiting near."_

_"Waiting here..."_

And him and the girl who plays cosette Jamie Cresie start a heart full of love while I wait in the background.

"_And mine's Cosette_

_Cosette I don't know what to say_

_Than make no sound_

_I am lost _

_I am found._

_A heart full of love_

_He was never mine to lose..._

_These are words he'll never say not to me not to me not for me_

_He will never feel this wayyyy." _ As the song ends we get applause. For some reason the songs move quickly. We're already on _One day more and Pony starts it off_

_One day more _

_anther day another __destiny_

_one day more_

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

_How can I live when we are parted._

_One more day on my own_

_One more day of him not caring._

_But he never saw me there._

_One more day before the storm_

_Do I follow where she goes_

_At the barricades of __freedom_

_When our ranks begin to form..._

_One day more_

_One more day to revolution _

_we will nip it in the bud_

_We'll be ready for these schoolboys_

_they'll wet themselves with blood._

_Watch them as they run_

_Catch them as they fall_

_never know your luck when there's a free for all..._

_One day til a new beginning_

_raise a flag of freedom high_

_there's a new world to be one._

_My place is here I fight for you._

_ONE DAY MORE..._

_tomorrow is the judgement day_

_Tomorrow we'll discover what our god in heaven has in store_

_One more dawn one more day_

_ONE DAY MORE! _ The curtain closed, during that song I swear I gotten chills. I looked for Johnny and Pony to grab some snacks before we start singing more.

"Remind me not to do more shows it's to tiring. I rather do my track meets." Pony mentions.

"Its alright this is a big show is all."

"I guess." I agree it's big but draining. we eat our cookies and anything we can get our hands on. We've been here since 8:00 a.m on a Saturday and it's 7:49 p.m. At least it's almost over. We're called over to get ready for act II. The lights flash telling everyone the show will begin again. The curtain opens and we're running around the stage "building barricades." Marius asks me to give this to Cosette and I go off. The curtains close so we can get ready for my solo. On my own. I'm alone and I try to think of Pony being with Angela Shepard cause I know she likes him. In a matter of seconds I'm depressed enough to go on and sing. The curtains open and I'm alone on stage.

_"On my own pretending he's beside me._

_all alone I walk with him til morning_

_Without him I feel his arms around me_

_and when I lose my way i close my eye and he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shine like silver_

_all the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness the tree's are full of star light_

_all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_and I know its only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_and although I know that he is BLIND_

_still I say there's a way for us. _I look at the gang and they're trying hard not to laugh.

_I love him but when the night is over_

_he is gone the river's just a river_

_without him the world around me changes_

_the tree's are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers._

_I love him_

_but every day I'm learning all my life _

_I've only been pretending _

_without me his world will go on turning_

_a world that's funny of happiness that I will never know._

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_but only _

_on my own. _I get a pretty big applause the gang whistle's trying to embarrass me on here but I can do that whenever I want. I sit hear Adam singing about Javert and how he's a traitor. Now the song _Little people _starts. This always make's me cry but I manage to hold it in. Adam sings

"..._Because we got some bite -fake gunshot-_

_so never kick a dog because it's just a pup -fake gunshot-_

_So you better run for cover when the pup grows up -fake gunshot-. _Now it's Johnny and my song. _A little fall of rain._ We stand at the front of our "barricade" and I grab the fake gun and get "shot saving Johnny." I see the gang tearing up a little.

"_Good god what are you doing 'ponine have you no fear?_

_Have you seen my beloved. Why have you come back here._

_Took the letter like you said. I met her father at the door he said he would give it_

_I don't think I can stand any more. _

_It's every where._

_Don't you fret Monsieur Marius. I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now._

_You're here, that's all I need to know. You will keep me safe, and you will keep me close _

_and rain will make the flowers grow. You will live 'Ponine dear god above_

_if I could heal your wonds with love_

_Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me confort me._

_You will live a hundred years if i could show you now. I won't dessert you now,_

_The rain can't hurt me me now, this rain will wash away whats passed. _

_You will keep me safe and you will keep me close and rain_

_and rain_

_will make the flowers-_

grow." I'm carried off stage by a few guys who carefully put me down and continue the musical. I check up on the gang, yep definitely letting the tears out. But they have a reason no one wants to see their friend die like that right? Well I talk to a few of the other girls who wait a long while before going back on. We talk for quite a while I ask the stage manager what song we're on and points to _Empty chairs at empty tables. _Johnny's solo! I get close to the curtain behind him so I can hear him sing and boy can he sing! It makes me tear up a little hearing him singing about all of his friend dead for unknown reasons to him. And after a few more minutes we all go on stage for our finale we're all behind a curtain on stage waiting for it to be pulled open. We hear Cosette Marius and Jean ValJean singing.

"_... On this page I write my last confession read it well when I'm fast __sleeping_

_it's a story of those who always loved you. Your mother gave her life to you_

_and gave me to your keeping. _

_(Fantine appears)_

_Come with me where chains will never bind you_

_all your grief at last at last behind you_

_Lord in heaven look down on him in mercy_

_forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory. _

_(I walk on stage)_

_Take my hand and lead me to salvation_

_take my love for love is ever lasting_

_and remember_

_to love another person_

_to see the face of god.._

_(The curtain opens)_

_Do you hear the people sing_

_lost in the valley of the night_

_it is the music of people _

_climbing to the light_

_To the wretched earth there is a flame never dies_

_even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise_

_They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord_

_the will walk behind the __plowshare_

_they will put away the sword _

_The chain will be broken_

_all men will have their reward_

_will you join our crusade_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade_

_is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that we bring_

_when tomorrow comes!_

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade_

_is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that we bring_

_when tomorrow comes..._

_Tomorrow comes!_

The crowd cheers as we all take our bows for a while. Doing this wasn't so bad, wish it wasn't as stressful as it really was, but it was worth it. I come out of the girls dressing room place and I see Johnny. He has a giant grin on his face.

"Pony wants you to meet him up there now." He just walks away. So I start my destination getting stopped by a person here or there complimenting me and I just tell them thanks and keep going to the balcony. I finally make it, but Pony isn't up here. I look down and see the gang, so I give them a playful wave and they point behind me. I turn around and it's Ponyboy handing me a rose. He looks kinda nervous but takes a deep breath

"Will you Carter Ride be my girlfriend?" I stand there while he awaits his answer. I pull him up look down and see the gang shake their head yes. And I jump hug Ponyboy and

"YES, YES I WILL A MILLION TIMES YES!" He grabs my shoulders I can hear music playing and a light shines on us. He pulls me in and we kiss, our very first kiss together. Of course people cheer but we ignore them and continue kissing. Darry tries to get to us so we'd stop but Soda holds 'em back.

The only thing in my mind now is I'm with Ponyboy and he's with me. This night is definitely the best night ever.


End file.
